Behind the Falls SebbyxCiel one shot
by NeonRoberts
Summary: When Ciel has a full afternoon to himself, what would happen if he and his hell of a butler, Sebastian, are getting away from Grell, and the young master gets board? im very bad at summeries... it shouldnt be to ooc. rated M for yaoi.


_**AN: Hello! 3 I love you already for reading this. No; for just clicking on it! Now. A warning... This is the VERY FIRST fan fic I have EVER made. Omg yes. I love you now! Heehee... Go easy on me, k? Now this is a one shot me and my friend came up with wiliest roll playing as we always do. Were such freaks... :p  
(hopefully its not too ooc) **__**Ok. Well bye now!  
**_

_**D**__**ISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANY OF THESE CHARICTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE, DIALODGE, AND SCENERY AFTER LEAVING THE MANOR. I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR.**_

* * *

It was any normal day at the manor. I made the master his cake. A chocolate cake with strawberry's and bananas. He seems to like when I make it. I walked up to his chamber doors and rapped on them with two of my fingers, my palm facing me.

"My lord. I have your afternoon tea and your sweets ready, may I come in?" I said speaking loud so he could hear me through the door.

"Yes. You may enter." Ciel spoke even toned.

I opened the door and found him reclined on his king-sized matters that had Egyptian silk sheets and a high thread count cotton comforter he ordered from Asia. I swear. That boy is spoiled, and was acting like such a brat when I suggested he didn't get the deep royal blue sheets... And he STILL gets his way.

I walked over to him, pushing my small cart with the tea and cake. As I got closer, I realized his eye patch was off, and I could see both his eyes, one deep ocean, yet finely round cut sapphire blue, the other an amethyst of the richest color.

"May I ask why the young master isn't wearing his eye patch so late into the afternoon?"

The 12 year old took his time to answer. He the responded calmly. "I had planed on lounging in my quarters for the afternoon and was not going to allow anyone in without having the patch on, unless it was you, of cores, seeing as how you put the mark there." He explained sounding so sure of himself.

"Well, I guess your right. -"

"Of course I'm right you bloody idiot! You yourself said I had the afternoon free to relax until dinner!" he shouted at me. This caused me to smirk as he was acting as if he were the stronger being in this room; the demon in this Faustian.

"As I was about to say. How has your afternoon been? Relaxing I would hope." I continued unphased. "And I do apologize for my minor forgetfulness and stupidity, my lord."

"Your damn right." he scoffed "And yes. It has been enjoyable. I got about an hour nap in and read a little bit. And how was my butlers?" he asked, seeming to honestly want to know how my afternoon was.

"It's been the same old. Doing all of those incompetent servants work, since they can't do it themselves..." I said in and indifferent voice.

This whole conversation went on while I served him tea and cut him a piece of cake. As he finished I cleaned him up as he still can't seem to eat a slice of chocolate cake without getting it on his face. But as I went to wipe it of his face, he licked at my hand. I thought it had been a mistake, so I continued to clean. Then when there was only a small bit left on the corner of his mouth, he gave me the oddest order.

"Lick it off."

"Wait... Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now quite lolly gagging and LICK IT OFF." he said sternly.

I smirked and my mind started to drift off thinking... At the same time a said "Yes my lord." and leaned over to lick it off.  
I stuck my tongue out about 4/5 centimeters away and could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I then stuck out my snake like mussel and began to lick off the frosting. Just after I finished, he turned his head and kissed me hard. He then stuck his tongue out and slid his warm mussel into my mouth and pushed it against mine. Our slick warm mussels fought, and just as mine won, I began exploring the cavern that was Ciels' mouth. He moaned into the kiss, edging me forward, but then I stopped the kiss, both of us breathing heavily from the heated kiss, and I said  
"You should tie on your eye patch, its almost time to leave" and just as I finished securing his eye patch around his head, that red headed tyranny burst in through the opened window.

"BASSSYY~! 3" Grell called out to the male at the top of his voice. "You still owe me that kiss! 3"

"I owe you nothing" I said. Just before kicking the problem in the jaw, then after my foot was high in the air, bringing it down hard over the reapers head. I then pulled the same leg up, throwing him into the air, and kicking him right back trough the window, that had at some point closed, shattering glass on his way out.

Ciel congratulated me "That's how you get rid of a reaper!"

"Why thank you my lord, but how many times must I tell you, when it comes to Grell leave the window open so we don't waste money. And-"

"I got cold."

"And don't leave it open in the first place, else people will get in." I picked up the Phantomhive. "Come. Grell will be back any moment." I then took off sprinting in the forest. I came to a stop in the city.  
"Would you like to continue our journey or...?"

"Let's stay here. I'm board. Entertain me."

"How? There are many ways I could..."

"It was a simple order to entertain me."

"Well... A certain way that comes to mind I would have to await your order..."

"Hmmm... Do as you please... For now..."

I took the chance and kissed him deeply. A blush dusted his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around my neck to get closer and deepen the kiss. I kissed him deeper and rougher. Matching his eagerness and then increasing. I licked his lips and then gave a small nibble to his bottom lip, causing him to moan in pleasure and open his mouth to allow my tongue in and our two warm mussels to slide together. By this point I had walked into a hidden spot behind an old carriage. I stopped kissing him and asked him.  
"Do you want to go someplace more private or stay here?"

"Let's go somewhere secret."

I nodded and, still holding Ciel in my arms, I ran into the forest again, and dashed to a small clearing with a small broke in the midst of the area.  
"Here? Or more secluded?" I asked. Giving him slight choice of where.

"More alone." he said in a flat, but still somehow lust filled voice. It was driving me crazy.

I placed him on the ground and told him to wait a moment. I went and got and old carriage I knew the where abouts of. I then picked up Ciel and placed him inside. Running as fast as I could drag this wagon and boy inside, we reached a waterfall in a matter of a minute. I then brought us into a small cavern I knew about behind the rushing water. The walls made the sound seem louder, but yet softer at the same time. With what I planed on doing, let's hope louder. I then placed another deep lusted kiss on Ciels' flushed lips. His nose and cheeks turning cherry red against the pale skin and black silk eye patch. I continued to explore his cavern, and then let his unexpierianced mussel do the same. Allowing him to taste me like I tasted him. I then noticed how he started moaning again and thought about how loud they would be when I plunged into his virgin entrance. He was going to love it. His ear turning bright pink now, I lifted him and placed him on the ground.

Breaking the kiss, I told him to wait.  
I ran and collected moss and got back in two minutes. I covered the hard wood with the soft spongy material. Once I was satisfied, I turned to Ciel, I picked him up and kissed him again, but the kiss didn't last because he pushed back and asked me a question that could have been answered a million ways.

"What exactly ARE your intentions?"

"My intentions? Well... I want you to scream my name, not just as my master in anger, but in pleasure. I want you, when no ones around, to whisper to me like that of a passionate lover. _Those_ are my intentions, my lord." I explained to him shamelessly. At least he didn't ask with anyone else around, because they would be so taken aback by what I wanted from the young master. As he is only a child, at the age of 12. I thought I had made my thoughts clear to the young master, but I guess it's different to hear them...

As I was saying this, Ciels' eye widened and his mouth was twitching in astonishment. A deep red blush quickly took the place of his pale skin. He seemed very taken aback although I had hinted on to this desire for a while.

A smirk crossed his face and the blush quickly retreated to a pale pink on the top of his cheeks and across his nose.  
"S- Sebastian." he whispered. I could hear the lust in his voice. "I- I want... I WANT YOU TO KISS ME."

"Of course, Ciel."  
I quickly picked him up and harshly kissed him. I carried him to the carriage and got in. I sat him on my lap, straddling me. I kissed him deeper. Increasing my force whenever he did. I forced my tongue into his mouth, but it seemed like he allowed it. He roughly pushed his mussel against mine battling for dominance. I won. I explored the caverns of his mouth. God he tasted amazing. I assumed he likes it rough because of how he was moving his mussel and clawing at my back. I tightend my grip on the back of his neck forceing our bodies together even more. I nibbled on his lip a

little bit and got a good response because i could feel him hardning on top of me. He was finaly sucsessful irt and laied ciel onto my tail coat on top of the moss. The minuate he touched the make shift bed, he unbottoned and unzipped my pants, and i was left in only my shoes (oddly enough) and my black boxers. I kicked off my shoes and detahed myself from the earls hot mouth. I removed his shoes and began working on his pants. He had on tight blue boxers and i began kissing my way down from his lips. I out lined his jaw and trailed his neack. At his collar bone, i slightky bit and sucjed. And when i tasted the slightest hint of blood, i deemed it good and lapped at the mark.

I continued kissing and sucking my way down his small torso and once i reached the top of his boxers, i looked up at his to make sure it was all right. He nodded slightly and i pulled them down. His stiff errection was larger for a boy his size, about 7 or 8 inches. I licked the red tip that was dripping pre cum. Then i kissed it and made my way down. He tasted just as good as i imagined, if not better. I then went back to the tip. I nibbled it and then swallowed the thing whole. It slammed the back of my thougt. It tasted amazing. Then i went alk the way back up before swallowong it again. I could hear ciels moans. As i bobbed up and down, i felt his thighs, rubbing them. And then i went to his round ass. I sqweezed it to make sure it was real and felt around the entrance. Ciel began bucking into my mouth and sceaming.

"S-Seb-SEBASTIAN! Umph. Ughhh.. Sevastian~. Im going to- umph! Im going to cum, SABASTIANNN~!" He gave one more hard thrust and came into my mouth. There was just so much, and he tasted so good. I swallowed it all and cleaned him up. I licked his tip and the rest of his cock that was slowly getting softer untill his essance was gone. I dont think i could ever get enough of his taste... I then sucked on my fingers and coated them in saliva. I teased his entrance and then stuck a finger in. Thrusting it deep inside him. He screamed out and pulled on his own hair, and the i brushed his prostate and he let out a pleasureful moan.

He began panting like mad when i forced another finger in. "Sebastian~! Uggghh! *huff* F- Faster, Faster... Uuuuggghhh! Mmmmm! M- More! H-Harder!" he panted. Out of breath. I complied with what he wanted me to do and got hard again. I then pulled off my boxers and ciels eyes widened when he saw my completely erect cock. He looked like he didnt think it woukd fit and like it was a godly size. I will admit i have a VERY large dick. Especialy when its stiff. But i didnt think it was that much.  
"Are you ready, Ciel?" i asked. He just nodded and i pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my dick. He screamed in aggony when i first went in. But then a minuate later i brushed past his prostate and his scream went from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. I kept this pace untill i heard ciels loud moan and him begging for more.

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH~! UMPH~! OH MY GOD S-SE-SEBAAAASTIANNN~! F-F-FASTER! H- HARDEDER~! DO ME LIKE YOU LOVE IT!"

"OH FUCK! CIEL~! But you could help to ya know! And i DO love it. Oh my god. FUCK~! CIEL~! UUUUMPHHH!"

I flipped him over so he was on all fours and gave him a harsh slap to the ass.

***SPANK***

"I SEE YOU LIKE IT ROUGH, HUH"

***SPANK***

***SPANK***

"Mmmm. Y-Y-Yess~! S-Se-Sebastian~! Umph. Do it again!"

"Youve,"

***SPANK***

"Been,"

***SPANK***

"A bad,"

***SPANK***

"Boy,"

***SPANK***

"Ciel!"

***SPANK***

***SPANK***

"Those were you 6 lashings... "

"Mmmmm. S-Sebastian~!"

His right ass cheek was bright red where i had smacked Ciels ass so harshly and reppetively... He truly _does_ like it rough...

"C-Ciel~! Im going to cum...! Hhhhmmmmmmmmnanana..!" I made i sound I never heard before, roughly thrusting into him a few more times, as i came inside Ciel. At almost the same time, Ciel came for a second time, all over my tail coat. After two more deep thrusts, i pulled out of Ciel completely, groaning from having to leave the warm, tight area.

"Sebastian..." Ciel murmmured as he pulled me down by my disheleved, raven, locks for another kiss. _'damn this boy is relentless'_ i thought. He nipped at my bottom lip and then slid his slick mussle into my mouth. I slid mine against his and played around with it. I ruefully broke the kiss before i started getting hard again...

"Start dressing yourself, then attened to me and cloth me. We must begin to head back to the manor, i would like to take a shower. And you; clean your tail coat." he demanded and waved his hand signaling i was dimissed. Hes still a brat at times. Ah... But i still love him.

A smirk crossed my mouth as i said, "Yes, my lord. We will also be having dinner shortly." As i pulled up my tight black boxers, i thought to myself _'hes not a virgin anymore. I can assure you THAT... Though strangly enough, he didnt bleed...'_

* * *

_**AN; How was it? I**__** never wrote a one of these before, or a fan fic, so i hope you liked it! Once again, id like to send half the credit to my bestieist friend, Recipiefortrouble! (the only trouble would be my spelling... O.o) She got me into Kuro-Shitsujii, showed me this wonderland of fan fics, (i read mature though...) and wrote, up to the point where sebby put ciel into the carriage when it had moss in it, by roll playing with me! I FUCKING LOVE YOU MY CIEL! 3 (She roll plays Ciel3)**_

_**NOTE!: I do NOT have spell cheack on this, as i wrote it on my email on my phone! Please point out the LARGE mistakes if you can, k? (i only was able to spell check a small portion) Thanks! 3 So please click that blue, yellow, and white botton in the croch that says 'Reveiw'! Only caus you love me! Well... Maby you dont- But I love you! :3 3 Okay. So ima stop rambeling...**_  
_**BUH BAHH! 3**_


End file.
